What's in a Kiss?
by RandomGnome
Summary: Just a little something that I tried to have out for V-Day, but it didn't work out. This is a Tilly and Margot story, so fair warning. Takes place just after the end of 'The Guardian'.


_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

What's in a Kiss?

By Random Gnome

Tilly nursed the third drink that Margot had made for her, slowly. She knew that it was getting late and that she had to work at _Rollin' Bayou_ in the morning, but she was having a very difficult time leaving. Watching Margot work was fascinating and, if she were honest, mesmerizing. The bar's business had picked up in the time since Tilly had come in to try to apologise to the woman she had run away from earlier in the middle of their date, which, up until then had been one of the best dates Tilly had ever been on.

How had she _never_ tried a caramel apple? How had she never known that you could put _candy _on _fruit_? She looked at the now empty glass pie pan that she'd brought with her. They hadn't eaten anything on it, though it seemed like a waste. Instead, Margot took it, washed it with the dirty bar glasses, and gave it back with a sweet, somewhat apologetic smile.

Now, Margot was at the opposite end of the bar, serving drinks to a couple of people Tilly knew from around Hyperion Heights. They probably had no idea who she was, but that was just fine with her. It was fine because Margot kept looking back down the bar at her and smiling. Every time she did, it made Tilly's heart stutter.

Margot West was beautiful. With the addition of people in the small space, Margot had finally taken off the green plaid flannel shirt she'd been wearing all day. Underneath was a dark green tank top with a scoop neck and a set of arms that made Tilly drool a little. She had a surprising little tattoo on her right bicep of a rearing black lion on a shield of green. Tilly hadn't pegged Margot for the tattoo type, but she liked the simple design and wondered if it had any special meaning. Add that to her sweet smile, kind green eyes, and gentle nature, and Tilly was pretty certain Margot was the complete package.

Just as she was finishing her drink, and contemplating whether or not she wanted another, Tilly's phone buzzed in her pocket. The phone was a new thing, a gift from her roommate, Detective Rogers. He was such a sweet and kind man and Tilly was the happiest she'd ever been since he'd invited her to stay with him. He made her laugh and they shared a fondness for sappy romantic movies. He'd helped her to get her first real job. So, when she looked at the caller ID and saw it was him, she answered right away.

"Hello, my dear Sherlock," she teased, calling him the name she'd decided fit him best. She had to put a hand to her opposite ear to block out the sounds of the bar so she could hear his response.

"_Watson! I - Tilly, where are you? It's loud._" Rogers said.

"Yeah, sorry," she replied, talking over the noise. "I'm at _Roni's_, with Margot."

"_Still? It's going well then, I take it? Your date?_" He queried, sounding interested in the answer. That was another thing Tilly liked about him. He wanted to know about Tilly, like an older brother. He didn't smother her. She'd sent him a text earlier in the day to let him know she was spending the day with Margot. He'd seemed pleased.

"Uh… It is now. Sort of. I was just getting ready to go home." She said.

"_Mmm. Well, so was I. It's been a long and extremely confusing day. I was going to stop for Chinese at that place you like. Interested in mushroom chicken or Kung Pao beef? Maybe rangoons_?" He asked. Tilly's stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eat anything that day except the caramel apple earlier.

"That sounds divine. Yes, please."

"_Alright._" He answered, sounding happy. "_Do you want me to stop by Roni's and pick you up?_"

"Not necessary. It's not a far walk. Bet I can beat you home."

"_You're on! Winner gets to pick tonight's Netflix entertainment._" Rogers replied with a laugh.

"See you there. Bye." Tilly ended the call and put her phone away. She looked up, searching for Margot to tell her that she was leaving and frowned when she didn't see her.

"Looking for someone?" A voice behind her asked in an amused tone.

Tilly spun around on her stool so fast she nearly fell off of it. "Margot! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people?"

Margot just grinned at her. "Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "Are you leaving?"

Tilly rolled her eyes at Margot's tone, then nodded. "Yeah. It's getting late and I have work tomorrow. Beignets wait for no woman!" She joked.

Margot looked disappointed for a moment, then said, "Wait a minute, please? Don't leave yet. I'll be right back." Without waiting for Tilly to answer, she turned around and weaved her way through the crowd with graceful ease.

Tilly gathered her coat and slipped it on, then waited until Margot reappeared, her own coat on. Without a word, she motioned for Tilly to follow her, and then led the way to the front door. She held it open for Tilly, following her outside into the chilly Seattle night.

"At least it's not raining again," Alice commented, zipping her jacket up against the chill.

"It's still early," Margot replied, laughing. "It is Seattle, after all. At least it's not foggy. San Francisco always had this fog that rolled in that made it impossible to see. Oh! And London fog is a thing of nightmares. It's as thick as chowder and made me think that _anything_ could be walking around in it and you'd never know."

Tilly chuckled. "You really have been everywhere, haven't you?"

Margot blushed and shrugged. "I lived in San Francisco a long time, with my mom." She looked around for a moment before meeting Tilly's gaze. "So, do you… What I mean is… Can I walk you home?"

A surprising tenderness filled Tilly. She hadn't expected it. She wasn't even really sure where she and Margot stood in terms of their date. So, she smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, please." Margot's answering grin made Tilly feel warm all over. She felt even better when Margot's hand closed around her own as they started walking.

"So… Thanks for coming back tonight," Margot said, trying to sound casual. Then she added, "I was worried about you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Tilly was caught off guard. Nobody had ever asked her what it was like when she had one of her bad episodes. "I can try. It's… not always the same. Sometimes it's voices or noises that won't go away until I _do_ something specific. Today it was that buzzing I told you about. It just kept getting louder and louder until it _sounded_ like a voice. I'm sorry I made you worry. Usually my medicine stops it before it gets too bad."

Margot was quiet while Tilly talked, taking in what she was saying. That was a first for Tilly. The only ones who listened to her were Rogers and Weaver, usually. The two detectives had learned that even if what she said sounded like gibberish, it had some meaning. Rogers especially had been learning to take her more seriously. Having Margot do the same made the blonde's head spin a little - in a good way.

Finally, Margot said, "That sounds really hard. How long has it been happening to you? Do you have a way to deal with times when it gets really bad?"

Again, Tilly was at a loss. Margot was asking all the right questions, but she wasn't sure how much to tell her. She felt it deep in her bones that this woman could be trusted not to use what she said to hurt her. After so many years of being alone, though, opening up was not a concept she was at all the familiar with. Especially considering just how much she _liked_ Margot.

"Um… since I was a kid. I think I was maybe ten years old? I was staying at a shelter one winter and there was this man… He never did anything to me, but my head kept telling me that something was _wrong_ with him. After a day or two that voice was so loud, I couldn't hear anything else, so I left in the middle of the night. It was so cold." Tilly shivered at the memories of the icy Seattle wind biting her skin through the scant layer of clothes and no jacket. Margot squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay, Tilly." The bartender said, gently.

Tilly shook her head, trying to shake off the bad feelings the memory brought up. "I'm okay. That night I nearly froze to death. A patrol cop found me and took me to the hospital. When I was better, they asked me what I was doing outside during a polar snap. When I told them about the voice…" Tilly trailed off.

"Let me guess, they made you talk to a shrink?" Margot asked.

"Yeah, one for kids. They made me start taking meds and tried to get me into the foster system when I told them I didn't have parents."

It was Margot's turn to shudder. "I've heard horror stories about kids in foster care."

Tilly shrugged. "It wasn't bad, at first. I had food and a warm bed. But… then they forgot to fill my prescription and… I had a really bad day." Tilly looked over at Margot, her eyes soulful. "I didn't mean to break their thing, I didn't know it was precious."

Margot tugged them to a stop and turned to face Tilly. "I know you didn't mean to, Tills. You were just a kid. Did they hurt you?"

Tilly shook her head emphatically. "No. But they decided they couldn't have me in their house anymore."

Margot made a _tsking _sound. "I just don't get some people, you know? You can't just throw a kid away because it's suddenly harder than before." She leaned closer to Tilly. "It was their own fault for not caring for you properly. I'd never make that mistake."

They started walking again. Margot's fingers twined with Tilly's like it was an old habit. Once again, Tilly was struck with that feeling that Margot could be trusted. It went all the way to her core. The voice in her head that sprang to life sometimes and told when something was _too good_, was silent.

After a few more minutes of comfortable quiet, Tilly said, "I like your tattoo."

Robin's free hand reached up and touched the arm where her lion reared now hidden by her jacket. She smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"Does it mean anything?"

Margot looked around her at the city sights and sounds. Finally, she said in a small voice, "It's for my dad. My mom said he died before she even knew she was pregnant. She told me that his favourite animal was a lion."

Tilly made a sympathetic noise. She knew what it was like to grow up with nothing but a vague memory of a father. "At least you have you mother," she said, gently. "Oh, I never did ask if you two ever worked things out. Did you?"

That brought the smile back to Margot's face. "We did. We talked, kind of, and I learned some things about her that I didn't know. She went back to San Francisco with her fiancée, Chad. They're getting married in a few months. I'm going to be Mom's Maid of Honour."

"That's great!" Tilly enthused.

"Yeah. Thanks to your advice." She grinned. Tilly blushed and laughed.

They spent the rest of the walk talking about Kelly's wedding, until, almost abruptly, they stood in front of the door to the apartment building Tilly now lived in. They stood awkwardly at the bottom of the small staircase leading to the door.

"Thanks for walking with me," Tilly said, looking up into Margot's eyes. The street lights reflected off of her glasses and made her soft green eyes seem to sparkle. "And thank you for today. I'm sor-"

Margot cut off her apology with a finger on her lips. That single gesture felt so incredibly intimate that Tilly's breath caught in her throat. "It's done and over. Tonight has been fun for me, and I… I hope to see you again, soon."

Tilly's heart sped up. She nodded and moved unconsciously closer to the woman in front of her. Margot swallowed hard, once, and took her finger away from Tilly's lips. Instead of dropping her hand, though, she brushed her fingertips over Tilly's cheek. Electricity seemed to crackle between them.

The kiss happened between one moment and the next, with neither woman sure who initiated it. All they knew was that their lips were suddenly touching and the electricity blossomed into fireworks. It started out light, tentative, but grew quickly as they both felt heat flare inside of them at the other's touch. Margot's fingertips changed until she cradled Tilly's face in both of her hands. Tilly's arms snaked around Margot's neck, cupping her head and pulling her closer.

Their mouths moved together, perfectly in sync, like a dance they'd done before. Tilly made a soft sound when Margot nibbled gently on her lower lip and the next thing she knew, her back was pressed against the apartment building and the other woman was holding her. Wanting _more_, needing it more than breathing, Tilly let her lips part at the light probing of Margot's tongue.

Margot actually moaned as their tongues touched for the first time, and slid together. The kiss deepened and time seemed to freeze around them. They cared about nothing but each other. Hands moved of their own accord, mapping out what little they could through layers of clothes, as though already knowing what they'd find. It felt as though this single moment was the most important thing ever to exist.

They did part, finally, when breathing became less of an option and more of a necessity.

They sucked air into their lungs in great gasps, staring wide-eyed and startled into each other's eyes. Slowly, reluctantly, Margot took one step back and then another. They both missed the warmth of the other when it was gone. Tilly opened her mouth, though she had no idea what to say, when the headlights of a car suddenly blinded her briefly.

"Tilly!" Detective Rogers called through his open passenger window, as he pulled up next to the curb. Margot jumped like a spooked cat. She spun around and stared at the man in the car. "Oh, hello there, Margot."

"Uh, hi, Detective." The bartender squeaked. She was glad that it was dark, so he couldn't see just how red her cheeks were. Turning back to Tilly she said, in a jumble of words, "I'lltextyoulaterbye." Then she turned and started walking back towards Roni's, practically running, leaving a very confused young woman wondering what in the hell had just happened.  
**************

**************  
The next morning, Tilly was up early. Well, in truth, she hadn't really slept that much. She couldn't stop thinking about Margot. And that kiss. Oh, that kiss!

Tilly had never in her life experienced anything like what had happened between herself and Margot the night before. Oh, she'd kissed people before, but not once had it _felt_ like… like she had come home. Somehow, it was as though she'd kissed Margot before. But that was crazy, wasn't it? Crazier than her usual brand at any rate.

Rogers had just been getting ready to leave for work when she left the room that had become hers wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy black t-shirt covered in tiny rainbows. He stopped with his jacket on one shoulder and raised an interrogative dark eyebrow at her. "You're up early. Are you feeling alright?"

Tilly yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "I didn't sleep very well. Decided it was better out of the bed than in it."

He nodded. "Alright. I'm going to the store after work tonight - it's time we had a real cooked meal, instead of all this take away. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to cook for you?"

Tilly stared at him. "You can cook?"

Rogers grinned rakishly at her. "Sure can. I'll have you know I worked in a kitchen when I was a lad. Had to pay for gas, somehow."

That made Tilly giggle. "Oh, well, then. Surprise me."

He pulled his coat the rest of the way on and zipped it. "I can do that. You aren't allergic to anything, are you?"

"Surprisingly, no." Tilly replied. She made her way into the kitchen, opened a cupboard and extracted a plate, then she opened another one and took out a package of English muffins. Next, Rogers knew, she would get out the marmalade. It made him smile, knowing something so small about her. Sometimes, he felt this rush of affection for her that bordered on paternal. If she had been his daughter, he probably would have been the proudest papa around. Tilly was an extraordinary young woman to have survived on the streets as long as she had.

"Alright then. Tonight, I shall cook you something the likes of which you have never experienced." He said, grandly. She giggled again as she put the muffin halves in the toaster and pressed the lever down.

"Sounds like a great time. I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and left her alone to eat her breakfast.

Tilly ate her orange marmalade laden bread slowly, thinking. She needed to figure out what to do about Margot. After the way the girl had taken off the night before, Tilly wasn't even sure she should try to contact her. Then again, maybe she was as spooked about what had happened as Tilly was. One of the things that Tilly had learned about any kind of relationship was that communication was key. Talking things out seemed to be the best idea.

Deciding that a conversation like this should definitely happen in person, rather than over the phone, Tilly finished her food quickly, took her medication, and got in the shower. She dressed in what she considered her best clothes, dried and brushed her hair out before putting part of it up to keep it out of her face. She applied her make-up with care - much like she had before going back to _Roni's_ the night before. When she was done, she gathered her things, and left, making sure to lock up as she did. Rogers was very firm on locking up, and since Tilly liked her safety as much as the next person, she always made sure to do as he asked.

The entire walk to _Roni's_, Tilly tried to come up with just what she'd say when she saw Margot. Then she started to wonder if maybe she _shouldn't _go. It was just one kiss, after all. Would searching the other woman out after a single date and a single kiss seem like some sort of desperate move? Would it make her look like some sort of stalker? Well, Margot already knew she was crazy, so if it came up, Tilly could always try to blame it on her mental state.

As Tilly approached the bar, she looked up at the sign and contemplated whether it was a good idea or not to go in and ask for Margot. The decision was made for her when Roni came up behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, a wry smile on her mouth. Tilly saw her image reflected in the big window looking into the bar.

"You look like you're having a hard time making a decision," the older woman said. "Would it have anything to do with the very pretty young woman inside, currently cleaning my supply room on her own free time?" Roni's smile turned into a full-blown smirk when Tilly turned around to look at her.

"And what if it does?" The blonde asked, slowly. She didn't know Roni all that well. She liked what she knew, though. Roni was the only person besides Detective Rogers who was brave enough to stand up to Detective Weaver and to the late Victoria Bellfrey. That was quite the feat, in Tilly's book.

"Well, maybe I can help you make your decision?" Roni asked. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Tilly bit her lower lip. This wasn't something she should be discussing with Margot's boss, the woman who was practically her mother's sister. "Well, as you probably know, Margot and I went on a date yesterday." Roni nodded. "Well, I was just trying to decide if going to see her today is, you know, okay, or if it's sort of… desperate."

"Ah." Roni nodded. "Well, I will let you in on a little secret, Tilly," she moved closer to the younger woman and leaned close to her ear, "Margot _hates_ cleaning the supply room. She only cleans when there is something - or, in this case, _someone_ \- on her mind." The bar owner stood up straight again, grinning almost wickedly, her dark eyes glinting. "Now, the door is unlocked, so it's up to you." With those final words, she opened the door and went inside.

Tilly watched her go in, and then grabbed the door handle before it shut completely and followed. Roni didn't say anything, just took up a place behind the bar. She did, however, smile and motioned with her chin just what direction Tilly should go to find Margot. If things went well, Tilly decided that she needed to do something to thank Roni for her help.

It wasn't hard to find the storage room - she just followed the sound of feminine cursing. Actually, she was sort of surprised at how many swear words and combinations of them that Margot seemed to know. Tilly stopped at the doorway to the room when she found it - down a hallway and then a short flight of stairs - and tried to figure out just what Margot was doing.

In the middle of the room there were three stacks of boxes, all the same size and shape, rising nearly to the ceiling. They didn't _seem_ like big boxes, but whatever was in them must've been heavy because she saw one move, heard Margot grunt, then the box landed heavily. She'd seen Margot's arms the night before and the woman was _not_ physically weak.

_So strong and yet, still so gentle as her arms enclosed Tilly and their mouths moved on one another._

Even though she couldn't _see_ Margot over the stack of boxes, Tilly couldn't stand to see her struggle. She set her bag down in the hall, dropped her coat on top of it, walked into the room, and stood on the opposite side of the box. When Margot tried to lift it again a moment later, Tilly got under it and hoisted with her own muscles. The box, for all its apparent smaller size, was actually heavier than it looked. The blonde let the bartender lead the short distance to the wall, where they set the box down atop a single other box of the same size and shape.

Margot didn't even look up to see who had helped her. She simply turned her back to survey the remaining boxes. Tilly moved silently to stand beside her and just out of her peripheral vision.

"Thanks for the help. I didn't think napkins would be so heavy." Margot commented.

Astonished, Tilly blurted, "Those were _napkins_?" How in the world were napkins so heavy?

Margot jumped like a spooked cat again and spun to face Tilly, eyes wide behind her glasses. Tilly liked Margot's glasses, they made her pretty green eyes seem bigger and greener. They made her look sophisticated - even in a pair of grey yoga pants and a well-worn Spice Girls t-shirt. She gave a little wave and a hesitant smile. "Hi."

Margot stared at her for what felt like forever before her lips twitched up at the corners. "Hi."

They stared at one another across the short distance. Tilly drank in the face that she had come to know and enjoy seeing. The lighting in the room wasn't great, but it was good enough for the blonde to see Margot looked happy to see her, but nervous at the same time. That was okay, since she felt the same way. Margot's dark blonde/light brown hair was braided and hung over her shoulder. Tilly had seen it down, too, and wasn't sure which she liked more. She longed to sink her fingers into it, to see if it was as soft and thick as it looked.

After some intense silence, in which they hardly breathed and barely blinked, Margot quietly cleared her throat and said, "You're up early," her cheeks flushed with pink.

Tilly gave her a lopsided grin. "Yeah. I didn't really sleep all that much."

Margot's concern was immediate and sweet. "Why not? Are you okay?" She searched Tilly's face for any signs of ill health and the blonde was touched. She studied Margot's face again and saw what she'd missed the first time - dark smudges would be under her eyes, but were covered up with well applied makeup, but her eyes were still a little puffy.

Tilly nodded. "I'm alright. I just… I couldn't stop thinking about… about last night."

Margot blushed even harder, but her smile got bigger for a moment. "Neither could I. Tilly, I'm s-"

"Don't say you're sorry." Tilly blurted, sounding unlike herself. "Please." She added.

The darker haired woman tilted her head and blinked in momentary surprise. "Why not?" She wanted to know, but it wasn't a demand. Her voice was almost pleading.

"Because that was… that was the best kiss I've ever had in my life." Tilly admitted. It was her turn to flush now, but she didn't look away from Margot's lovely face.

Relief flashed in the bartender's eyes. Her smile turned wry - nearly like Roni's. "Oh, really?" She moved unconsciously closer to the blonde. "Honestly… me too."

Tilly shifted, yearning to reach out and touch the other woman. But first there was something she needed to know. "You felt it too, didn't you?" She asked, hesitantly. "It was like -"

"- Like we'd done it before?" Margot finished the thought, awe in her voice.

"Yeah." Tilly nodded. She had to force herself not to stare when she saw the tip of Margot's tongue appear long enough to wet her lips. She had to force herself not to throw herself at the other woman and devour her mouth the way they'd done last night.

"Is that crazy?" Margot wondered as she stepped into Tilly's personal space and Tilly didn't mind in the least. It was sort of like magnets, she thought, this want to be nearer to the bespectacled woman. They were so close now that she could feel the warmth of Margot's body along the length of hers and Tilly wished desperately that Margot would hold her again.

"No cr -" She was cut off as the bartender finally gave in. One strong arm wrapped around Tilly's waist, pulling her forward the last few inches until she was flush against Margot - just where she longed to be since the night before.

Margot smiled and leaned her forehead against Tilly's. "'Cuz I'm okay with crazy. This - _you_ \- feels _insanely _good. Like last night. Better, even, if that's possible. I'm sorry I ran away like that. I can be kind of a coward, sometimes." She said, her voice low and a little husky.

Tilly reached up and touched Margot's cheek, marvelling at how soft it was, and at how natural it felt to be like this with the bartender. Except… With gentle hands, she removed Margot's glasses, folded in the arms, and held on to them.

"God, Tilly…" Margot breathed, not taking her eyes away from the blonde's. "Why does this feel so… perfect?"

"I don't know." Tilly replied, just as quietly awed. She'd never felt like this before with anyone she'd dated. It was as though she _belonged_ there, and nowhere else would do. Her hand slid from Margot's face, along her jaw, trailed down the clean planes of her neck, and came to rest on her shoulder. Margot's eyelids fluttered shut and she shivered. Tilly's other arm had come to rest on the bartender's hips and the two women swayed together in the dim light of the supply room. Tilly wanted to stay like that forever.

Tentatively, she leaned in and brushed her lips against Margot's. The bartender's response was immediate. She pressed her mouth to Tilly's, a low hum of contentment emerging when Tilly responded in kind. This kiss was slower than the previous one and considerably more PG. When it wound down, both women simply stared at each other, unable to speak.

Tilly could see confusion waring with pleasure in the soft green of Margot's eyes. The next kiss came between one breath and the next. Margot's hands rose to cup Tilly's face, holding her in place, just as she had the night before. As with the previous time, Tilly felt herself yearning as close as she could to the woman in front of her, wanting more. Margot pulled away, breathing harder and staring into Tilly's eyes again. The confusion was gone now. All that remained was the contentment.

When Margot's hands left her face to trail down her neck, Tilly let out a contented sigh. "I feel like I could do that forever," she said quietly.

"Me, too." Margot giggled a little. It was an adorable sound, music to Tilly's ears. She grinned. Their arms twined around the other's waist and they hugged once more for a long time, just getting lost in the feel of being so close. Tilly wished Margot's hair was down, so she could bury her face in it. She settled, instead, for nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent.

When they stepped out of the embrace, it was reluctant on both sides. Unwilling to let the other go completely, they held each other's hands. "This is weird, but I like it. A lot." Margot confessed with a wide grin of her own.

"If you knew my life, you'd know this is pretty on point for me," Tilly joked.

"I'd like to, you know." Margot murmured. She leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Tilly's, before pulling away, sighing happily.

"You'd like to what?" She asked, fighting not to step forward into the other woman again.

"Know about your life." The bartender replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's… It's not pretty." Tilly warned her, but she was secretly thrilled. Most of her relationships had consisted of other people thinking they wanted to know, but when the worst came up, they couldn't handle it. Most of them left. Only Weaver and Rogers had really stayed and neither of them knew the full truth.

"I don't care." Margot told her, firmly, and for the first time, Tilly believed it. Then, the other woman smiled at her, full of mischief. "Hey, how much time do you have before work?"

"Dunno. An hour and a half or so. Why?"

"I bet if we work together, we can get this whole room ship-shape in no time. And, if we do that, I bet that Roni will let me have part of the night off." Margot explained. Her smile dimmed somewhat. "I mean… that is if… Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Tilly's heart soared in her chest. "Yes, of course I do."

More colour rose in the bartender's cheeks. "Okay, great! Can you come over here when you get off work?"

"Absolutely." For a moment, Tilly felt like she'd just won the best prize in the world - better than any lottery could give her. Then, she remembered that Rogers was going to cook for her. He'd seemed so excited about it, too… Well, she could talk to him later and explain things. Maybe if she promised to do the washing up or maybe even clean the apartment, he'd forgive her.

"Excellent! Come on, there's isn't much more to do - I've been awake for a while." Margot added the last part sheepishly. "Don't worry, though, I promise to be good and awake for our date."

A second date. Tilly hadn't been on many second dates - especially not if the first had been so up and down and up as theirs had been the day before. She certainly hadn't been on a second date the _day after_ the first one. Maybe Margot really would be different than all the others…

So, she made herself let go of Margot's hands, waited while the bartender put on her glasses again and then explained what she was trying to do, and then helped move the rest of the boxes into order. When Roni appeared at the door with a curious looking Jacinda, she was pleasantly surprised to see Tilly holding the dust pan while Margot swept a pile of dust bunnies into it.

Roni seemed awed at how good it looked. "You two make a pretty good team, I'd say," she commented. Margot and Tilly beamed at her and then each other. Jacinda nodded in agreement.

"I can actually _find_ things in here, now. Uh, no offence, Roni." She blushed a little.

"None taken, dear. I'm not known for my organisational skills. That was always where Kelly came in. I guess Margot takes after her mother more than we thought."

That earned her an eye roll from Margot and a little chuckle. "You're just lucky Tilly didn't get to know Mom while she was here - otherwise she'd be scared off by that statement."

"Would not." Tilly protested, grinning. Margot reached for her hand, twining their fingers together.

Roni grinned at their playfulness. She invited them to come upstairs as soon as they were done for a reward. Tilly and Margot exchanged a sly glance behind the older woman's back as she left. When they finished, they put everything away, collected Tilly's coat and bag from the hall, and held hands all the way back up to the bar.

_**Author's Note**_: I was asked to write something Margot/Tilly related. So here this is. I hope it's decent. Big thank you to everyone who has followed my work and/or favourited it. I love you! Cheers!


End file.
